warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The lake territories
The Lake is a region that provides the setting for some of the New Prophecy Series, the Power of Three series and the Omen of the Stars series. It is home to the four Clans, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ThunderClan. History :The Lake is the territory the Clans settle in after they are driven out of The Forest by Twolegs. The lake is located a little ways away from the Sun-Drown-Place. There is woods surronding a large lake with a small island in the missle ofit that serves as the Gathering area. Many cats believed that the lake was not right for them because of all the bad things that happened. Under the lake territory is a network of secret underground tunnels. Many seasons and moons ago, the Ancients lived at the lake until they left, journeying to the mountains to become the Tribe of Rushing Water. Clan Territories ThunderClan ThunderClan territory is mainly decidious woodland with a small beach leading to the lake. There is a lot of undergrowth and trees. The ThunderClan camp is in a stony hollow that was most likely made by Twolegs. In the time of the Ancients, badgers lived in the hollow, but they have since moved away. Some of the notable landmarks in the ThunderClan territory are the Sky Oak, the mossy hollow where apprentices train, the abandoned Twoleg den, and the Greenleaf Twolegplace. ShadowClan ShadowClan territory is mostly coniferous forest with not much undergrowth and many marshy areas. The ShadowClan camp is in a dip with several dens in it. Several notable places on the ShadowClan territory are the Twoleg nest where two aggresive kittypets live, a Twoleg path, and the small Thunderpath. RiverClan RiverClan territory is mostly around the rivers but there are also areas of woodland. The RiverClan camp is on an island in between two rivers but for a short while RiverClan lived on the Gathering Island. Some notable areas in RiverClan are the stream and marsh. WindClan WindClan territory is open moor and the WindClan camp is mostly open with a few dens for elders and kits. A notable area in WindClan is the stream. Other Places Moonpool The Moonpool is located in between ThunderClan and WindClan territory and is used by all the Clans. It was discovered by Leafpool and it is where live warriors can speak with StarClan, their warrior ancestors. Horseplace Horseplace is the biggest Twoleg establishment near the lake. It is a farm where Twolegs live and keep horses and cows. A dog named Pip lives there as well as the barn cats Smoky and Floss. Daisy and her kits used to live there. The Lake The lake is a large body of water that touches all the Clans' territories. It is the Clans' main source of water but has once dried up. It has several tributaries that must keep running in order to keep the lake full. Twolegs sail around the lake in their 'water monsters'. Only RiverClan swims in the lake. There is a small island in the Lake. Island The Gathering Island is where the Clans hold their Gatherings each moon. It is connected to WindClan by the Tree Bridge and the Clans use the bridge to get to it. RiverClan once lived on the Island in time of crisis but it is a place for all the Clans. StarClan approved it as a gathering place when they knocked down a tree, killing Mudclaw and giving acess to the island. There is a large oak in the middle of the island that the leaders stand on to make reports. Twolegs There is much Twoleg activity by the lake. There are several half-bridges and a Greenleaf Twolegplace. There are only a few permanent Twoleg dens and the horseplace. There are many Twoleg paths and a few small Thunderpaths. Borders ThunderClan ThunderClan shares borders with ShadowClan and WindClan. The borders are a clearing (ShadowClan) and the stream (WindClan). WindClan WindClan shares borders with RiverClan and ThunderClan. The borders are the stream (ThunderClan) and the marshes (RiverClan). ShadowClan ShadowClan shares borders with ThunderClan and RiverClan. The borders are the small Thunderpath (RiverClan) and the clearing (ThunderClan). RiverClan RiverClan shares borders with ShadowClan and WindClan. The borders are the marshes (WindClan) and the small Thunderpath (ShadowClan). Category:Locations